The invention provides a device that offers a solution/method for controlling external system parameters. It is compatible with ATA/ATAPI by using of ATA protocol or side-band protocol to make a main system communicate with other devices through original ATA/ATAPI device""s data cable. The process and result of message transfer would not cause any affection on ATA/ATAPI device; besides, it can achieve the goal of controlling external system parameters.
The invention is a solution/method of transferring messages through a data cable, specifically, the standard and non-standard controlling sequences can co-exist in a system to transfer a defined original message under the standard controlling sequence and to transfer an extra message under a non-standard controlling sequence by via the data cable to communicate with the corresponding devices. Thus, external system parameters can be monitored and controlled, and the data cable would not affect the prior communication.
Generally, a data storage device system is connected to a data cable (ATA) plunged into a the connector, of other end of the cable is connected to an external connection box device that has a hard driver or CD-ROM driver, for accessing or outputting message . Therein, the system must be equipped with a controlling sequence-defined by ATA for transferring message. For gathering out of the external connector box""s parameter messages (e,g. power switch on/off, indicator lamp on/off, outer case""s temperature and fan""s rotating speed), the system must be added another data cables to connect with the external connection box device; the same as the external connection box device provides messages to others.
Above all, the system not only has to add specific-design loops but also has to add extra data cables for transferring and receiving message. Consequently, two pair data cables and an added specific-design loop are necessary; however, it will increase production cost. Furthermore, the added data cables and loops will block heat air currents, which will result to over-heated problem. This is the most urgent issue shall/must be solved and improved for the usage of users by the invention.
The inventor has been working on related computer product research for many years. Due to inconvenient for using of several data cables are necessary to transfer and receive message in a computer, the invention is developed for common using a single data cable (ATA) to connect the external connector box with the computer to read/access message or monitor parameters through it.
The invention""s primary objective is the solution/device of controlling external parameters by using of the same data cable and specific software to transfer/receive message and monitor/controlling external parameters in a system.
The secondary object is the solution/device of controlling external parameters by using of the system""s data cables and non-standard controlling sequence to transfer and receive message by the same cable connected with external device for monitoring/ controlling external parameters. Hence the advantages are the data cables reduced, the loops simplified, the manufacture costs decreased, and a better heating dissipation.